


Well, This Is Bad... I Think [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [141]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Bad Cook Steve Rogers, Crack, Fanart, Gen, Kitchen Accidents, Sentient Food Monster Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: All Steve wanted was to cook himself something nice...





	Well, This Is Bad... I Think [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo 2019 prompt [“Bad In The Kitchen” [D1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187459640375/my-happy-steve-bingo-card-for-2019-d)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
